


Little Talks

by cosmicking



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (kinda), Angst, F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, Love, Multi, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, this is mainly a marichat fic lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicking/pseuds/cosmicking
Summary: It was just supposed to be one talk. One time. He was just supposed to come around once. It was supposed to remain innocent, then it was supposed to remain a one-time thing. She kept making up new rules, and he kept following them.





	Little Talks

This was not what she had planned her Saturday evening doing.

Sitting on her roof, reading a book during the start of dusk, Marinette could see a black blob jumping from rooftop to rooftop from the corner of her eye. At first, she thought she was just seeing things. Then, she thought it may be a bird. She didn't want to think it was Chat, of course she didn't. She knew that when Chat was out, alone, at night, it never meant anything good. She kept dismissing the blob until it approached closer to her. She sighed, closing her book, when Chat perched himself up on her rooftop, leaning against it with his head turned away from her.

"Are you alright, Kitty?" She asked, standing up to greet him. She leaned against her guard rail and patted his shoulder. She knew the answer was obviously no. His over-the-top demeanor was gone, and what was left was a normal, angsty, teenage boy. He sighed, looking at her.

"Marinette, I'm not gonna lie to you. Today's been a mess. The only reason I'm out right now is because I can't be home." He looked back out at the Paris scenery. He scanned the rooftops before trailing his eyes to the sunset, looking at all the beautiful shades of purple, orange, pink, and red. He felt like he was seeing in black and white in that moment. He couldn't even appreciate any of the beauty in front of him. She gently pulled his arm so he would join her behind the guard rail. He perched himself on it instead. She felt it would be easier to talk to him if he was closer.

"You can tell me whatever you need to, Chat. I'm here for you." She kept her face stoic as she placed a hand over his. He barely reacted to the touch, but took a deep breath.

"My father is so standoffish, I don't even think he cares about the fact that he has a son." He ran a hand through his hair. He should've stopped himself, but she didn't know who he was. He thought of his mask, in this moment, as a shield from who he really was. She didn't need to know. He could open up to her and the next day, when he sees her in school as Adrien, she'd have no idea. "He's strict. He's constantly telling me to do things over and over and nothing is ever good enough for him. I just..." He went quiet for a few seconds. looking away from Marinette, focusing on a block on the floor. "I just want his love." His claws dug into his hands as he spoke. He could barely even feel the pain.

Marinette placed a hand on his face, making him look back at her. "I'm sure he loves you, Chat. Even if he is cold. There's no way he couldn't." She ran her thumb on his cheek gently. "You're sweet, and charismatic, and funny. You have so much love to give." He leaned into her touch. She could tell that even though he was listening to her words, he didn't believe a single one she said. Her heart broke with that knowledge. It remained silent between them for a while, with her softly rubbing his cheek and playing with the hair between her first two fingers. She eventually grabbed his hand, gently pulling him towards the door that lead to her room. "If you can stay, I'd love to cheer you up. Or at least try."

He smiled at her. "I've got all the time in the world, Princess."

* * *

 

She opened the door and motioned for him to follow her. He slinked down slowly and cautiously. "Shh..." She warned, hoping her parents wouldn't realize that she wasn't alone. He kept his footsteps scarce, mimicking an actual cat's as he moved. She went downstairs first, making sure her parents were more focused on watching TV than they were on her. She got about halfway to the downstairs door before her mom perked up. "Oh Marinette!" She exclaimed, sitting up from her husband's side. "We were just going to watch a movie! Do you want to join us?" 

Marinette let out a pained hiss as she breathed in. It took a lot to pass up movie night with her family. Chat better understand how special he is, she thought to herself. He slowly shimmied himself down the stairs, leaning against the wall to stay in the darkness. "I'm okay, Mom. I'll watch with you guys tomorrow. I wanted to bake some macarons, is that okay?" She asked, leaning against the door that lead downstairs. 

"Oh, of course, Marinette! Just make sure to clean up after yourself." She looked slightly sad that Marinette wouldn't be joining them. "Be sure to save at least one for me and your father, dear!"  
  
Marinette opened the door and practically flew down the stairs with a "Thanks mom! I'll be sure to save you guys a few!" 

"Oh, Marinette, you left the door wide open." Sabine mumbled to herself as she stood back up to close it. Chat Noir darted across the living room so quick you would've thought he was a ghost. Sabine nearly lost her balance from the pure force of how fast he was moving. He closed the door behind him and slid down the staircase, twirling his tail at the bottom. Sabine looked over at the door, still shaken and confused. "Huh." She said to herself as she went back to her place on the couch, snuggling back into her husband.

"Yknow, there was an easier way to do this. We could've just jumped from the roof." Chat teased. 

"I didn't have my key with me, Kitty. Would you rather have tripped the alarm and caused more commotion?" She scratched under his chin jokingly before grabbing flour from the cupboard along with a carton of eggs from the fridge. He smiled at her, grabbing the sugar and butter for her. 

"Maybe I did." He stuck his tongue out at her. She grabbed the rest of the ingredients and started mixing. 

"I've never actually baked anything other than a cake, I have no idea what I'm doing." He watched as she started mixing things quickly and adding in ingredients with no problem at all. He felt kinda out of place, but tried nonetheless. Of course he dyed his mixture green. As he was pouring the flour, the powder puffed on his face, effectively turning him completely white.

She didn't notice until she finally looked up at him. She squeaked before laughing for about 30 seconds straight. "Why hello, Chat Blanc!" She poked at his face and giggled. He dipped his hands into the flour and put them on her face. She shoved her hands into the flour and put the white powder all over his suit like spots. They practically covered each other with the powder until they were both completely white. He, in his stupid boy mind, thought it would be funny to slap her ass with powder. Because that is what you do to your friends. You slap their ass with powder. Adrien asked himself how much of a dumbass he could be, but it was in the moment and he barely realized he did it. She squealed and turned completely pink. 

"Chat!" She yelped, scurrying across the kitchen quickly. He blushed and realized quickly what he did. He put his hands behind his back and leaped across the kitchen. 

"I'm so sorry Marinette! I thought it would be funny!" He panicked slightly, which ironically made her calm down. 

"It's okay, Kitty. It was kinda funny. It's gonna leave a strange mark on these black pants, though." She smiled, walking towards him. Just as she did, she heard her mother yell.

"Marinette! What's going on down there?" Sabine yelled from the top of the stairs. She could hear her approaching slowly. Chat quickly ran out the front door, hiding on top of the store's sign. Her mom poked her head out from the staircase to see Marinette, as white as a ghost surrounded by flour. 

"Nothing's going on, sorry mom! I fell and dropped the flour, then as I got up, I fell in the flour. You know how it goes. I'm pretty clumsy." She tripped over her ankle for dramatic effect. Her mom giggled. 

"Just be sure to clean up, sweetie." She smiled sweetly before turning around and going back upstairs. Hoping that her mother's aroused suspicion was gone, she turned around and went outside. 

"She's gone! You can come down now." She whisper-yelled to Chat. To her surprise, Chat pulled her on top of the sign with her. He pulled her into a hug, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other at her shoulders. "What are you-"

"Thank you." He whispered back to her. "Thank you for this." He gave a soft smile. She could feel her face heat up slightly. 

"Let's get back to baking." She said quietly, looking away from him. He set her down and quickly jumped down after.

 

Everything went smoothly after that, with Chat cracking jokes here and there and Marinette laughing at them like an idiot. The awkwardness of the flour butt incident was diffused with each joke until they were just in a kitchen of giggles. They waited for the macarons to cool so they could fill them. Marinette made the filling and as they were putting the macarons together, Chat grabbed the bowl from her.

"Kitty..." She said warningly, but was quickly cut off when Chat put a dollop of green cream on her face. She dipped her finger in it and poked him back.

"I don't want any of this to go to waste." He licked his nose and lips quickly. "Can you touch your tongue to your nose?"

She stuck her tongue out and tried to do it. "Almost... There..." She said, between attempts. He chuckled, watching her struggle to stretch her tongue to her nose. "I can't do it." She sighed, dejected. She finally just gave up and took it off with her finger. Instead of just wiping it off with a napkin like a normal human, she looked straight at Chat as she sucked her finger clean.

He swallowed. "I thought you said you were no good at baking." 

"Usually, I'm not. But I have the best helper." She nudged him before they started filling the macarons.

* * *

After they had finished filling the pastries, Marinette quickly ran upstairs and gave her father and mother one, because she knew Chat was prone to eating most or all of the sweet treats on his own. He entered her room through the top floor after they had cleaned up, and they sat on their bed, talking for hours and eating sweet treats together. He had poked at a couple of posters on her wall and had dug into her about her crush on Adrien, and she finally gave in and told him everything from start to finish. He kept his shock low, but he always knew. Sorta. He had an inkling. 

He told her all about how much he loved Ladybug, why he loved Ladybug, and why he was about ready to give up on Ladybug. She sat and listened, more intrigued by the idea of someone liking her than the fact that he was about to give up on her. Some part of her didn't want him to give up, and she told him that he should keep fighting for her. He sighed.

"I don't even know who she is." He said. "I don't know what she likes, what she hates, I don't know her name. I don't know anything about her other than how she acts, and she can't act like that in her real life. I'd like to think she does, but I know I don't." He scratched the back of his neck. "I've been isolated from people for so long, I can't even remember the last time I kissed someone. I could kiss her and I wouldn't eve know what the hell I'm doing. Not like I ever would, but I like to dream."

Marinette could feel the red flags waving in her head that told her not to do this. This was a bad idea. She should not do this, wee-woo wee-woo, abort mission. However, she had always sort of been curious, and this isn't the first time she's seen the real Chat Noir, and this isn't the first time she's been in awe of the kind of person he truly is. So, she grabbed his face, cupping it in her hands, and kissed him.

He let out an audible noise of shock before settling into the kiss, moving her lips with his slowly, then moving himself closer to her slowly. He traced his fingers along her sides, learning her body slowly with the kiss. It was just supposed to be innocent. It shouldn't have gotten like that. The leather of his suit left little to the imagination as she moved her fingers along his chest, slipping her tongue past his lips and flicking his with hers. She put her other hand on the back of his neck, pulling on his hair lightly. He pulled away before it could get further. She gave a look of disappointment.

"Well if you do kiss her, and you kiss her like that..." Her lips were flushed red and her cheeks were tinged pink. She looked at him with a look of want. She really wanted that to keep going. "There's no way she'd be disappointed."

He should've shoved her off of him, but he really did not want to move. He wanted to remain loyal to his Lady, even if they weren't together at all. But, he liked this feeling of actually being wanted. Her lips were still hovering dangerously close to his. He let out a long breath before closing the distance, and the heat between them was back, this time with a new level of passion. She rocked her hips against his, moving their tongues together in tandem. He tangled his hands in her pigtails, effectively removing the ribbons holding them into place. He pulled back once more to look at her, with her face flushed and lips red. Her hair was down and she looked gorgeous. 

"Listen, Mari-"

"This doesn't have to mean anything." She whispered, letting him sit up by moving back from his thighs. She scratched at her arm. "Nothing up to this moment has to mean anything. You can forget about it all and we never have to talk about it again." She looked up at him. "If you don't want to do this, we can stop." 

He could hear all the reasons why this would be a bad idea, but he really did not care. This could potentially fuck up the dynamic him as Adrien and her have. This could potentially fuck him and Ladybug up. This could do a lot of things. But... he liked Marinette. And he liked how this was going. So instead of saying  _"Yeah, maybe you're right,"_ Chat instead flipped them over and started kissing her again, crawling his hands up her shirt slowly. Every place he touched was like fire on Marinette's skin. She slowly moved the hand from his chest down his body, feeling the slight curves of his athletic build as she moved down slowly. She let a soft moan escape her lips when Chat started playing with her breasts. She moved her hand over his crotch, brushing it slightly. He smiled against her lips before moving to her neck and kissing down her body. He slipped his hand from her chest to under her shorts and teased her breasts with kisses and his tongue.

"Be careful with those claws, K-Kitty," She tried to joke with him but the way he was touching her made her stop talking right quick. He moved his fingers over her clit at different speeds, trying to derive as much pleasure as he could for her. Her soft moans counted as confirmation for him that he was doing something right. He kissed down her body slowly, keeping eye contact with her until he reached her core. He pulled her shorts off fluidly in that moment, all he wanted was her. He licked up and down her clit, swirling his tongue around a few times, flicking up and down until her breaths became shorter and more labored. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he ate her out. It was amazing. She was surprised he'd think he didn't know how to kiss. How to kiss? She writhed against him and just as she was about to reach her climax, he stopped. She let out a whine that nearly seemed like a beg. 

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm not done with you." He unbuckled his pants and moved onto the bed, putting her onto his lap so she could see him. Her face was still flushed, her pupils making her eyes fully black. She smiled at him as she rubbed herself on his cock just to tease him a bit. She slowly let herself move onto him, biting his shoulder so she wouldn't moan. She didn't want anyone to hear her. He put his hands on her ass as she bounced up and down, neither of them really knew what they were doing, but it felt good. He moved her up and down before letting her take control after a bit. She laid him back down so she could regain control and started moving herself on top of him. She started slow, moving herself slowly for a while until she found the spot that made her shake, before she started slowly picking up speed. She stifled her moans by biting her lip. She let out a few quiet cries of his name before she felt herself clench around him, and she picked up her speed rapidly.

"P-princess, please..." She hopped faster and faster until she finally came, and him being the good boy he is, he pulled out before he could let himself get caught up inside her. He came not long after, spilling all over his suit and her stomach. 

"Fuck..." She said, laying down on the bed next to him. She looked over at him and smiled slightly before getting up and getting a towel for them. She wiped herself off quickly and threw the towel to him. "Just put it in the hamper when you're done." She sighed. "Wew..." She said to herself as she looked for a clean shirt. 

He wiped his suit off quickly. That was the last thing he expected to do that Saturday. He certainly did not expect to find himself at Marinette's door. He didn't expect to bake with her, and he certainly did not expect to do that. He blushed and looked at her.

"This is a one-time thing, alright?" They said, almost unanimously. 

"Can I still stay the night?" He asked. He still did not want to return home. She gave him a look of sympathy. 

"Of course you can. I wasn't going to kick you out no matter what." She smiled. 

They still ended up talking until the morning, both snuggled up to each other in Marinette's bed. Neither wanted to admit it, but they both knew. This was not going to be a one-time thing. Maybe a two-time thing though.


End file.
